


Intoxicated

by moonla



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, drunk kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonla/pseuds/moonla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk captain Kirk is always bad news, above all for a certain Vulcan first officer. Especially when said captain gets a bit... overexcited. In which Spock almost has a heart attack because of his illogical human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Okay for those that don't like smutty things Spock gets a bit aroused but it isn't that graphic so :)

Spock watched as Kirk downed the 9th shot of the evening, which would not be a problem if he hadn’t already consumed a volume of Saurian brandy that would of incapacitated a normal human. But Jim Kirk was no normal human, and he continued to drink more of the drinks offered by his crowd of admirers. It seemed even on the distant planet of tchar VI - a planet only newly introduced to the federation - knew of the infamous captain. Captain Kirk seemed to flail his arms before finishing his story with a devilish smirk. Whatever he said caused the crowd to erupt with hysterical laughter and one particularly forward Deltan chose that moment to slip his arm around the captains waist: long fingers brushing against the slither of skin visible. Spock clenched his fists, not only because the Deltan male touched without the captains permission but because Kirk seemed to have no apparent reaction. He seemed unperturbed to the fact that the Deltan was almost draping his larger form over him; only continued to chat amicably to the Orion to the left of him and accept another drink from a human female who was batting her eyelashes in an obviously suggestive manner.

The captain was reaching almost dangerous levels of intoxication and Spock, who was nursing a tall class of cranberry juice, stood abruptly- smoothing his uniform down as he did so. Eyes flicking once more to slip of golden flesh being held by the presumptuous Delten he purposefully strode towards the laughing captain. As soon as Kirk caught sight of his Vulcan first officer his smile widened impossibly and he yelled “SPOCK” in such a way the entire establishment turned to watch. The crowd Kirk had managed to amass seemed displeased with the captains attention turning away from them, and the unreasonably attractive Deltan male removed his arm from the captain in a nearly guilty manner. Internally Spock smiled with triumph-but outwardly all he did was cock his head to the side and address the captain.

“Captain as you have imbibed a substantial amount of alcohol and need to be on duty at 9am ships time I suggest you retire to your quarters to get your required 7 hours of rest”

The captain seemed confused by the influx of words and just smiled in a sloppy, if endearing fashion before stumbling forward and slightly head-butting Spock’s shoulder.

“YOU MAY JUST BE RIGHT THERE SPOCKO”

“Captain please do not address me in that manner. I will accompany you to your room,”

“you will, will you?”

Kirk replied with a leer and an eyebrow wiggle, both of which managed to vex the Vulcan.

“Bye guys”

Kirk practically yelled, waving at his horde of fans in an overexcited manner that led to him being pressed intimately against his first officer- which also led to said Vulcans ears turning a dusty olive. It seemed he was more intoxicated than Spock originally thought ; as several times during their journey to the captains quarters did he stumble, and would of kissed the floor if not for a certain Vulcan. The captain seemed incapable of coherent speech, and was pressed closely against Spock for support. This promoted several questioning looks from ensigns they met in the corridors- fortunately most of the enterprises crew had learnt to ignore captain kirks strange shenanigans by now.

Upon approaching the captains quarters Spock leant Kirk against the wall- and then Kirk promptly tumbled to the floor with a crazed giggle. Spock glanced worriedly towards the captain and typed in the override code for the captains quarters. The captain did not need to know Spock knew this code, which was strictly for emergencies. There was no knowing when Kirk would find himself once again in danger. Feeling a tug at the hem of his standard issue trousers Spock glanced down, only to see his captain curled around his legs, peering up at him – Spock found himself inexplicably drawn to those clear blue eyes.

“Let’s go inside captain”

It would not be acceptable for a crew member to see their captain curled around their XO’s legs in a feline manner. 

“Okay”

Kirk slurred, not moving an inch. Spock sighed, before drawing Kirk to his feet and urging him inside his quarters. Kirk seemed unable to stand upright- and his many fumbling attempts resulted in his hands grasping a part of Spock’s anatomy that certainly wasn’t appropriate. The Vulcan removed the humans eager hands from his posterior: it seemed Kirk was incredibly… hansy when inebriated. Undeterred, the human continued to caress certain parts of Spock before the panicked Vulcan hastily deposited his human on the bed. Kirk’s face split into an easy grin and spread his body apart, as if inviting Spock in. The Vulcan gulped, firmly pushing any … dreams that may of resembled this situation to the back of his mind.

Distracted, he did not notice that Kirk had clasped his hand in his shirt, and jerked him forward with the sloppy roughness of someone absolutely hammered. The Vulcan was sent sprawling across the laughing human-who seemed to find a surprised Spock incredibly amusing. Drunk Kirk didn’t seem to notice the older males discomfort at the position, and continued to wriggle around in a way that was extremely distracting to the Vulcan. He attempted to rise, before being enveloped by the captains octopus limbs.

“Stayyyyy”

“Captain this is highly inappropriate, you are inebriated and therefore not in a position to think rationally or give consent-"

The Vulcan’s speech was cut short as Kirk leaned forward and licked a wide strip across the blushing Vulcans pointed ear. Immediately, Spock stopped talking and gave a full body shudder before vaulting himself from the bed, pressing himself to the wall on the opposite side of the room. Kirk stumbled from the bed: crawling toward the Vulcan in a lascivious way which sent the Vulcan into a full blown panic, chest heaving. Kirk rested his hands on Spock’s knees before looking up at him with pupil blown eyes and red cheeks.

“Spock…”

Kirk whispered, licking his lips slowly. Spock swallowed thickly, following Kirks tongue hungrily.

“Captain please cease this –"

“Call me Jim”

Kirk leaned forward, resting his head on the Vulcan lower stomach- letting out a shaky sigh as he burrowed in and let his hands drift up to the small of Spock’s back. Spock knew he should stop Jims actions immediately: that if his captain was sober he would never be doing such things with his first officer- that he would in fact be disgusted by his very male XO. Even though over the last three years of their five year mission their friendship had grown and developed Spock knew that Kirk didn’t view him in a romantic sense. That Jim didn’t view him as he did, as his friend, brother, lover – t’hy’la. But for all of Spock’s Vulcan control his human half betrayed him – he needed Jim, craved his love, his mind, his touch.

A part of himself cried out for something he knew he could never have. Jim continued to nuzzle into him before smiling softly up at Spock. His eyes were blurry, and he had the slow clumsy movement of someone extremely drunk. His fingers fumbled frantically with the zipper on Spock’s trousers, almost desperately yanking them down. Spock snapped out of his revere and attempted to push an open mouthed Jim away.

“Nooo… Spockkkk… I wanted to blow you”

Jim whimpered, pouting slightly. Spock just stood there, thoroughly distracted by the thin strand of drool at the corner of his mouth and the plush set of Jims lips. Squashing down his arousal Spock grabbed Jim by his shoulders. Jim trilled happily and moaned lightly. Spock felt his dick twitch at that, and recited several teachings of Surak in order to supress the spike of arousal Jims happy moan caused. Jim attempted to stand, only to slowly sink back to the floor dragging his body down Spock in the process. He seemed to find this endlessly amusing, and giggled helplessly in a heap on the floor. Spock, finally snapping out of his lust induced trance, grabbed Jim and dragged him over to the bed, laying him across the cover. Jim seemed to take the hint- slurring a dazed okay before crawling under the covers. He rolled onto his back, turning towards Spock and lifting one side of the duvet.

“Come on”

Kirk whined, cheeks flushed, looking up at Spock with an expectant expression. He was rapidly losing consciousness; head lolling to the side, eyelids fluttering- the vast amount of alcohol he consumed now catching up to him. 

“Stay with me, please”

Jim whispered, eyes begging-achingly vulnerable. Spock pulled the duvet completely over Jim, essentially tucking the captain in.

“I can’t”

Spock murmured, bringing his hand to Jims cheek- but he had already fallen asleep. Spock quietly slipped out and into his own quarters. 

 

The next morning, Kirk arrived at the bridge exactly on time for alpha shift. Spock, who had arrived on the bridge 5 minutes early looked up from his console- immediately looking down as he made eye contact with the captain. The shift was tense- most of the crew members recognising the uneasy air between the captain and his XO. At the end of the shift the captain almost seemed to rush off the bridge – Spock had to lengthen his stride considerably in order to catch up. 

“Captain may I speak with you”

Kirk seemed almost resigned, nodding his head and beginning to walk towards his quarters. Once inside he turned towards his first officer and sighed, as if dreading the conversation.

“I’m sorry I threw myself at you when I was drunk and made you uncomfortable. I know you don’t feel that way about me but I just hoped… I don’t know. We can put this behind us though? Keep being the best command team in the fleet?”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that captain.”

Kirk seemed to almost deflate- running a shaking hand through his hair.

“Are you really that disgusted? You would rather transfer ships than continue being friends?”

“You are mistaken, Jim-when I say I cannot simply ignore what happened I mean I do not wish to. As I have desired you for exactly 1.8 years, and have loved you for the past 0.7, it would be illogical for me to ignore the night in which you showed me similar levels of attraction” 

Spock said with almost no expression, the only thing giving him away was the slight clench of his fists and his mouth twitching to the side. Jim simply stood there, apparently shocked into complete silence. 

“So you love me?”

“Indeed”

“Then why didn’t you…”

“Jim, despite my immense attraction to you, I would never take advantage of you in such a vulnerable position- no matter how much I may of wanted to hold you”

Jim nodded slightly, digesting this.

“So… do you want to do it now?”

“Affirmative”

The Vulcan almost growled, launching himself at the captain- or rather, his Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all the mistakes are cause I'm crap. Critique is always welcome, but don't be a dick about it. I wrote this cause I was bored and I bloody love spirk.


End file.
